Love not sold for gold dragons
by Ithilis Genavive
Summary: Could a noble ever really love a whore? Such a thing has never happened before in the Bonnefoy house hold, they were a proud, beautiful family who only ever wed highborns. . . But will their tradition continue on? Or will the young Lord Francis be the first to break it.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur loved this part, lying with his head buried in a pillow, Lord Bonnefoy's arms wrapped tight around him. He loved feeling the soft silk of the bed sheets and the cool night air rushing through the open window. Mostly though he loved the smells that hung in the room and around Francis himself, the smell of cum, sweat, roses and coffee comforted him as much as the feel of Francis' arms.

He loved this man, more than anything, he loved this man, but lord Bonnefoy was a high born meant to one day rule his father's land and Arthur was only his whore.

"I think. . .I'm falling in love with you" Blurted lord Bonnefoy, his head off his pillow, his lips quickly attaching to Arthur's before he could say anything. 'It's a lie' Arthur thought, scowling at the though 'he loves your arse that's for sure' Arthur moved away from the lord, he pushed the sheets off of him and sat up, exposing himself to the cold and the wandering eyes of Lord Bonnefoy.

"If that is all, My lord" he grumbled, saddened my this false confession "I should be getting back to . . ."

"Bed" Bonnefoy finished, pulling Arthur down and back into the bed once again.

"Another round?" Arthur said softly, his gaze never meeting the blue eyed lord. He slid his way down Francis' body, he knew well how to please a man with his hand, doing so with his mouth was treat as much as a labour.

"Non that's not what I want"

Arthur moved away quickly 'I know what you want' he thought and turned on his hands and knees so that his ass would face Lord Bonnefoy. His hole was slick with cum from the previous fuck, it would be easier to take in the whole length of Francis' cock this time.

But Lord Bonnefoy was not moving forward to collect his prize, he was not moving at all. "That's not what I want either"

Odd as it was, Arthur knew his next position well, he turned back around and laid his back on the soft silk. He lifted his legs high in the air and hooked an arm behind his knees to keep them up. Arthur brought down his other hand and asked "do you want a show of pleasure first?"

Again he was denied, though the smile remained on Francis' face and. . . He didn't want Arthur to leave. The next position wasn't as familiar as the two before it but Arthur knew his way around a man. He climbed atop his lord, grabbed down at the man's cock, ready for a ride.

"Non I do not want to have sex"

"Then what do you want?" Arthur asked, he was utterly confused, this had certainly never happened before. He worried for a moment that he was no longer pleasing to lord Bonnefoy but quickly threw the though away, if that were the case, he'd already be Gone.

Francis sat up, bringing Arthur along with him and then laying him flat on his back. He kissed along the Brit's jaw and cheeks, even stealing pecks at his mouth from time to time. "I want you to sleep with me"

"I'm trying to but you won't let me" Arthur was truly confused now. Lord Bonnefoy laughed loudly at that and kissed his forehead over and over.

"not in a sexual way Mon cher, I want you to lay in bed with me and let me hold you all night" Francis sat them up again, smiling and kissing and rubbing Arthur's back.

"I'm not very fun to sleep next to, my lord"

"Francis" correct lord Bonnefoy.

"Francis. . ."

"lay with me" he commanded in a gentle voice that Arthur couldn't help but agree with. Again he was held in the strong arms he adored and again Francis proclaimed his love.

"I'm just your whore" Arthur bitterly replied.

"non you are not. . . I am in love with you!"

"please don't lie to me"

"I would never!" Francis all but yelled, he told Arthur all the sure reasons he knew he was in love with him and then assured Arthur he'd prove it.

"I would do anything for you and I am going to start showing you that tomorrow!"

". . . In public?"

"in public, in private, everywhere" Francis promised.

"you don't even know if I love you back" Arthur pointed out, Lord Bonnefoy smiled as though he had just won all the gold he could carry. "I know you do Mon cher, you made it obvious and now I am doing the same for you"

Arthur had the pride to blush and hold his tongue tighter than his lord was holding him. That response seemed to confirm Lord Bonnefoy's suspicions, he chuckled, kissed Arthur again and let himself rest to lovely sleep.

Arthur stayed up a few moments, his mind wondering what tomorrow would bring but the wind was nice against Francis' body heat and he loved the smell of roses, sweat, coffee an cum. All these, the silk, the strong arms around his waist and Francis' love lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after having left Lord Bonnefoy in his bed, Arthur wandered through the royal gardens. He had never been allowed to even look at the garden before Francis owned him, he felt lucky for that and everything else he had gotten.

Arthur remembered the day he had been taken away from the whore house, A tall woman with long light brown hair and green eyes had come in looking for five male whores. It had been a standard line up, everyone either naked or in lingerie waiting to get picked or go back to work.

_She looked at each one of them carefully, as though she was worried about picking the wrong one. She choose Lukas first, he was naked like Arthur had been, and paid for him in full, telling him to wait in the common room. _

_The next one she chose, Arthur wasn't familiar with, he had dark brown hair and green eyes like the woman. The permanent scowl on his face usually kept him from being picked but the woman seemed to approve of him, this one wasn't entirely naked, he wore breeches. _

_Another of Arthur's friends was taken after that, he had no pants on but a bright red corset and the same smirk he wore everyday, Vladimir. _

_Next was Roderich, Arthur didn't know much about him except his name and the fact that he couldn't see very well. He was naked too, though most likely because he couldn't see where any pieces of clothes were hanging and was already running late. _

_The woman had a hard time picking the last one, she looked more carefully at each of them again and finally her hand landed on Arthur's shoulder. She paid in full for him and walked out of the brothel with five male whores for five very important men. _

_Once they reached the castle, she assigned each of them a room and told them who it belonged to. Lukas received lord Køhler one of the four wards of the Bonnefoy's that owned the castle. The brown haired boy received lord Carriedo. _

_Vladimir was assigned to lord Jones and Rodrich; lord Beilschmidt. Again Arthur was last but he didn't mind so much when he found out who he had gotten, lord Francis Bonnefoy, the one on track to rule._

Arthur remembers feeling the cool silk against his skin for the first time, Lord Bonnefoy was not in the room when he arrived and he took the opportunity to test the bed he would undoubtedly be fucked on. It was big and soft and better than anything he had ever slept on before, he liked the bed but Arthur was smart, he knew he'd never sleep there.

He remembers the surprised look on Lord Bonnefoy's face when he entered his room that day to find a naked whore waiting for him. _He smiled at Arthur and looked him over much like the woman did at the brothel "you're new" he had said. _

_"you have good eyes" Arthur had replied 'he's French' he had thought. Francis pulled off his coat and boots and left them at the door. _

_"Elizaveta made a good choice" Francis muttered as he climbed atop the bed and pulled his new whore towards him. _

_"turn around"_

_"no"_

_Francis looked shocked at that, he was about to protest, explain to Arthur about their current situation but the whore took the initiative. He pushed Francis onto his back, untied his trousers and placed sweet kisses on his cock. _

_Lord Bonnefoy didn't protest, instead he pushed Arthur's head down a bit and groaned at the contact. But Arthur wasn't done yet, once he was satisfied with how hard his master was, he pulled away, sat down in front of his lord, Spread his legs and moaned as he rubbed the inside of his thighs. _

_"Erogenous zone" He explained once he caught sight of the confused look his master wore. Francis watched his closely, he payed attention to every facial expression and listened to every moan and did so with his own hand on his cock. _

_"A-Are you just going to watch or are you going to take me like I know you want to?" Arthur asked, he was impatient and had grown hopelessly hard at the thought of being penetrated._

Arthur blushed a bit at the next part, how good it felt to have Francis inside of him, biting down his neck and pounding into him. After that it had gotten a bit strange, he had dressed himself in the clothes the woman had given him and was about to leave when Lord Bonnefoy asked his name. After he had it, he pulled Arthur close, Kissed him and then let his whore go.

_That was the first day Arthur visited the garden, the green woman; Elizaveta had shown him the way and there he found his friends again. They were curious as to how good the young lord had been, Arthur told them the truth. _

_"I actually had an orgasm. . . I didn't have to fake anything of finish myself off after we were finished"_

_"There's something else, what happened after that?" Lukas had asked, his eyes narrowed, lips pressed firmly into a calculating scowl. Even Vladimir was frowning at him but that was more out of curiosity than accusation._

_Arthur told them the truth again "he asked my name and then he kissed me" Both of their eyes went wide and they asked a thousand questions, Arthur didn't know how to answer._

Yes, Arthur remembered that day all too well, it was etched in his mind like a burn mark that made him smile in the strangest way.

"Bonjour mon amour! You look beautiful"  
And there he was, The young lord Francis Bonnefoy, next in line to rule, the man Arthur fell in love with and the one who claimed he loved Arthur.

"Men aren't beautiful" Arthur muttered as he turned to face him and was, of course, engulfed in a giant hug.

"You are" Lord Bonnefoy said in a soft voice. He kept his Arms around Arthur for a long time, much to the latter's enjoyment.

Francis pulled away after a while, opting for a hand to hold so that he would still be touching Arthur. "Care to have a walk through the garden? There are some people here I want you to meet"

"Not your parents!" Arthur almost screamed, the high lord and lady terrified him to the core, they could have any man killed or tortured or sent to exile. And Francis claimed to be in love with him, a whore with no titles, they wouldn't be happy about that.

"Non mon cher, not my parents." he pulled Arthur close again, kissed him gently on the cheek and waited for him to calm down before asking him if he was comfortable with meeting these people.

"As long as it's not your parents. . ." Lord Bonnefoy laughed at that, he grabbed Arthur's hand again and started leading him toward these new people. Only they weren't new, Arthur had an idea of where they were going and who they were meeting. He only hoped the four Lords would like him as much as their four whores did.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking around the long garden pass had been a joy, Lord Bonnefoy often times picked flowers and handed them to Arthur without warning.

The latter of course had rolled his eyes but accepted none the less, by the time they had almost reached their destination, he had a bouquet in his hand. Lord Bonnefoy made sure all different types of flowers were included but there was only one rose that sat proudly in the middle.

It was Arthur's favourite kind of flower, it reminded him a bit of home and of his mother, he didn't linger too long on the thought.

The fear of meeting these four lords didn't make itself known to Arthur until he was about to entire the small niche they were residing in with Francis holding his hand. He stopped abruptly, tensed and gave Francis and uneasy look.

"These friends of yours. . . They won't like me" He stated and he was sure of it, four lord who had lived all their lives in this castle, growing up with Lord Bonnefoy. Why would they care or even enjoy the actual company of somebody like Arthur?

"Why wouldn't they like you? They have no reason not to" Arthur almost laughed at him for being so naïve, instead he answered, grim and tired.

"I'm a whore." That seemed to spark something within Lord Bonnefoy. He had never really cared for that word (when describing Arthur) outside of the bedroom, sure he would bend the man over, spank him and call him a 'good little whore' but that was something they both enjoyed.

Outside of the bedroom, it sounded rude to call Arthur something like that. Arthur had heard that Lord Bonnefoy had even had the guards who escorted him to the room stop calling him that.

So Francis squeezed his hand and gave him a stern look "Arthur you are not a whore anymore!"

But how could Arthur believe it? How could he simply stop being something he had been for so long? He couldn't, at least that's what he told himself.

"Yes I am" He spoke softly but underneath he was angry and sad and a tad bit confused. "it's almost like being at the brothel only I get clothes and fed. . . More often anyway and I only sleep with one man. I'm still a whore, I'm just your whore."

"You are my lover" Francis stressed.

Arthur's voice had turned cold, all the laughter and life he had, had a minute ago was gone. "You don't love me"

Lord Bonnefoy was quick to retort, almost shouting at the Brit now "Yes I do!"

"Do you know how many men have told me the same thing?. . . Us, Me and Lukas and Vladimir, I'm sure Roderich and Lovino have heard it too.  
Men swearing up and down that they love us, I believed it the first time it happened.

He was young, older than me by ten years but young and not too rude. He said he would come back for me, take me away from the whore house to someplace beautiful. He said he wanted to marry me, stupid I know but I was young and I wanted to leave so bad.

So I waited for him, he came back the next night piss drunk and fucked me, he payed his silver and never came back. You're a high born and I'm your whore, you don't love me."

Arthur didn't know why he told Lord Bonnefoy that story, he hadn't told anyone besides Lukas who had found him sobbing. He was angry, just so angry at the lie Lord Bonnefoy was telling him, so angry at the thought of being heart broken again.

He loved this man, truly he loved this man but how could this man love him?

Francis had his own thoughts of anger, the man who had tricked Arthur like that was a fool and a damned lucky one to be alive.

"I am nothing like that man Arthur! I do love you, more than anything. You are not just my whore anymore, I want to take boat rides with you and eat with you and sleep next to you, I love you.

Arthur you should know this! We speak to each other, actual conversations that don't include anything sexual. We tell each other stories and make each other laugh, Arthur you taught me how to read in english."

The Brit laughed at that, it had been a lot of work and a lot of struggling to get Lord Bonnefoy to even consider reading an english book.

"you still need some work." He admitted, Francis smiled big and bright and kissed Arthur's forehead.

"listen to yourself. . . Arthur, I am in love with you."

"why?"

"you stole my heart, stubbornness and wit and of course perversion, you stole my heart and yet you keep yours from me, why do you keep yours from me?" Francis said gently, sounding sad and a bit let down. He had never had this feeling before but somehow he knew what it was.

'Love is a powerful thing' his mother had told him, how right she had been. She told him that when he felt love for the first time he would know it and gods did he know it.

Arthur still looked wary, as he'd said, men had sworn their heart to him more than once and every time and had been a new lie. 'High born's are all liars' Lukas had said when he had found him, trusting Lord Bonnefoy was a bad idea.

"We shouldn't keep the lords waiting any longer" Arthur stated, all Lord Bonnefoy could do was nod. He'd show Arthur one way or another, he had to but he knew it would take time.

The little niche, Arthur had to admit, was beautiful as much as nerve racking. It was shaded over by large plants built over an arch and was mostly closed except for a large opening that looked out into the street.  
There were two benches, both held two lords and their whores. Francis smiled at them "Arthur these are my friends; Lord Mathias Køhler"

That was Lukas' master, Arthur had never seen him before, only heard of him from the stories Lukas told him. The Lord was supposed to be loud and annoying, Hence why Lukas was sitting next to him looking annoyed, Arthur greeted him with "a pleasure my lord" and the Albino lord next to him had snorted.

He had his whore next to him as well but his hand was on Roderich's thigh which made the latter look uncomfortable. The Albino one spoke "I'm sure that's what Franny gives you" he snickered.

Lord Bonnefoy glared at him harshly and after a minute introduced him as well "The annoying Prussian blob is Lord Gilbert Beilschmidt, try to ignore him" Arthur simply nodded, not bothering to greet the Lord properly.

"This is Lord Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a mouthful I know but he is Spanish, what can you do" Francis grinned at him and Arthur stifled a laugh, Lord Carriedo was dim from what Lovino complained about.

Speaking of which, Arthur noticed that Lovino looked a bit spaced out and Lord Carriedo had his hand stretched out to shake Arthur's. That had been new and for a good long minute Arthur didn't do anything.

No one was supposed to offer their hand to a whore, after a while Arthur got over the fact and shook his hand. When Arthur looked over at the next lord, he realised that Vladimir was ever so comfortably seated in his master's lap.

"And this is Lord Alfred Jones" Francis explained. Vladimir's lord yelled out an obnoxious "Hello there!"

Arthur just nodded his head at him. Lord Køhler explained that they were all watching a fight in the streets and asked they wanted to join, Lord Bonnefoy agreed.

There was no more room on the bench once Francis sat down and so, much like Vladimir, Arthur sat in Lord Bonnefoy's lap. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling or even that much of a new one if he was to be honest.

Francis' arms snaked around his waist and held him tight, it was sweet, the first time it happened hadn't been. Arthur smirked at the memory, he turned a bit to look at his lord who was too enthralled by the fight in the streets to notice.

_Arthur's mind wandered back to that night, a new position was being tried, Francis inside him and Arthur on his lap. He had pleased lord Bonnefoy quite well that night, he had made his master cum first and what a joy it was to hear him call out his name. _

_Usually Arthur would have to finish himself off in situations like that but his master had other ideas. He pulled out and had Arthur turn to face him, he liked watching all the faces his whore made when being pleasured._

_One of his hands took hold of Arthur's cock, the other went back and curious fingers started prodding and wriggling in his slick hole. Arthur was very pleased by that, he had already been close and wanted desperately to spill his seed but Francis wouldn't let him. _

_Lord Bonnefoy refused to allow him to cum without permission, it was torture. Arthur whined and begged over and over until both he and Francis could take no more. After one last wet, dirty kiss, his master finally allowed him to spill. _

_After that he had fallen slack on his Lord's bed, his breath was ragged, his body over heated yet it still felt nice to have Francis' arms around him. Even if they were sweaty and much too hot, he had finally started getting used to this part, the cuddling his master loved to do. _

Often times Arthur wondered if he had done this with the last whore. . . If there had even been one.

Arthur knew he should have left immediately after they had finished, he was tired and the silk was too soft to resist and damn it! Francis was rocking him back and forth like a child.

_That was the first night he slept in lord Bonnefoy's bed and in the morning, he had been terrified. So much so that he flung off the blanket and raced to find clothes and get dressed, he was in a but of pain and knew he would be limping today but still he raced. _  
_It had been lord Bonnefoy himself who had stopped him, told him everything was okay despite Arthur's worries and rushed apologies. He had pulled Arthur back into bed, kissed him sweet and told him nothing bad would happen. _

_Arthur never fell asleep in lord Bonnefoy's bed again. Until of course, the night before, when Francis had confessed to him. _

_This morning had not been rushed, he wasn't afraid of what would happen should anyone see him. Arthur had finally learned his way around the castle and all the people within it, it only took him a year. _

_He wasn't so afraid of the guards anymore, they still sent a chill down his back, mind you, but instead of freezing and letting them go by, he walked right by them. _

_They were stupid anyway, with some, all Arthur needed to do was say a few big words and maybe add an empty threat at the end. With others. . . Well he never learned how to swing a sword but he had a dagger and the skill to disarm a man quickly._

He pulled away from those thoughts and learned back into his lord's chest. Apparently Lord Bonnefoy hadn't been too distracted by the fight to notice, he smiles and kissed the back of Arthur's head.

"So Arthur" Lord Beilschmidt called "what drug did you give Lord French over here to turn him into Lord Lovesick?"

The other Lords turned their attention away from the fight and toward Arthur. He didn't like the way they were looking at him, like an animal they couldn't wait to see do a trick. Roderich mouthed out an 'I'm sorry' to him and Lord Bonnefoy glared at his friend again.

"The same drug Lady Elizaveta has to give Roderich everyday to be able to deal with you" Whores and Lords alike howled with laughter, everyone except Lord Beilshmidt and Arthur himself.

"Seems Francis forgot to teach you manors, whore." Gilbert seethed.

"Do not call him that!" Francis yelled but Arthur interrupted him before he could go on and scold his friend.

"That's my excuse, what's yours for not learning your manors?" He smiled triumphantly at the red that spread over the albino's face and the silence that overtook him for a moment.

The rest of the evening was going to be interesting, Arthur knew. Lord Beilshmidts question would be the first of many he was sure to receive, right now from the Lords and later from his friends. If Francis let him go back to the whore quarters instead of his own bedroom.


End file.
